1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to setup time selection for a sequential element.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Performance of electronic circuits is dependent on the operating frequency of the clock. The duration of a clock cycle period is determined by the amount of time required by combinatorial logic between sequential elements, such as latches and flip-flops, to perform a computation or operation. Also, the clock cycle period is lengthened by the overhead of sequential elements and clock uncertainties. The overhead of sequential elements includes the setup time and the propagation delay clock-to-output (C2Q). Clock uncertainties include clock skew, which is the difference in time a clock signal takes to reach two different sequential elements, and clock jitter, which is the variation of a clock waveform edge from an expected predetermined threshold. Therefore, setup time, C2Q, skew, and jitter lengthen the clock cycle period, which reduces the operational frequency and performance of the electronic circuit as shown below in the following equation.1/foperational=TCycle=TLogic−TC2Q−TSetup−TSkew−TJitter 
Prior methods to reduce skew and jitter in a clock system have used a fixed setup and hold time for sequential elements and then use a grid system for clock distribution, a skew-matched RLC tree network for clock distribution, wherein RLC stands for the parasitics on an electronic circuit such as Resistance (R), Inductance (L), and Capacitance (C), or use other clock distribution techniques.
However, even if the clock skew and jitter are reduced to a negligible amount, the setup time and C2Q delay still limit the operational frequency as indicated below.1/foperational=TCycle=TLogic−TC2Q−TSetup 
Further, the analysis of the clock distribution system and the measured reduction of clock skew and jitter are performed pre-silicon, or before the actual die is fabricated and returned for testing. Approximations of the effects of the fabrication process are included in software models of both transistors and routed lines of an electronic circuit. These approximations, which only estimate actual post-silicon conditions, are used in pre-silicon circuit simulations to characterize the expected behavior of the circuits. Variations in the models from real behavior and variations in operating temperature and voltage in the post-silicon circuit may cause the skew value to no longer be negligible. This skew value will decrease the clock cycle period once again, which accordingly, reduces the operational frequency and performance of the circuit.
One method used to compensate for these variations includes providing a programmable delayed clock to a flip-flop in post-silicon. The same clock signal is routed to both the master latch and the slave latch of the flip-flop. Such a scheme can decrease the setup time for a first path between two sequential elements, which allows the clock cycle period to decrease, and accordingly, allows the operational frequency to increase. The setup time of the first timing path is permitted to decrease, since the master latch of the flip-flop receives the delayed clock signal. However, the slave latch of the same flip-flop receives the same delayed clock signal, and thus, the C2Q delay of a second timing path, immediately subsequent to the first timing path, has increased.
Timing analysis may be performed post-silicon with the above approach. If the second timing path can accommodate the increased C2Q delay, then the first timing path can take advantage of the reduced setup time and the operational frequency is permitted to increase. However, the increased C2Q delay in the second timing path both reduces the value TLogic reduces the opportunities to utilize the delayed clock in post-silicon in order to optimize timing paths and increase performance.
In view of the above, efficient methods and mechanisms for supplying a delayed clock to a flip-flop post-silicon are desired.